Dróide de protocolo série 3PO
Dróide de protocolo série 3PO foi um modelo de Droide de protocolo. Aparições *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Parte V'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * *''Ahsoka'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Parte VII'' * *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic * *''Droids in Distress'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' * * * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''''A New Hope'' Golden Book'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 4'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' * *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' * *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Parte VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Parte I'' * *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' * * *''Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)]'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Parte V'' *''Star Wars'': Episode IX *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Fontes * *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive - Species Guide'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' * * * * }} Notas e referências